


Sorry Roy

by Dick_Boy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Oliver Queen, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Barry Allen, Beta Tommy Merlyn (Mentioned), Crack, F/M, Felicity Smoak (mentioned) - Freeform, Funny, I'm Sorry, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Roy Harper, Sex and mating implied, Thea learns something new, This entire fic is a joke, mentions of mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dick_Boy/pseuds/Dick_Boy
Summary: Barry is a beta in heat and both Oliver and Roy are bothered, but for different reasons.





	Sorry Roy

**Author's Note:**

> So, my knwoelge of A/B/O is painfully limited. I read the Wiki and like maybe two ABO one shots and that's about it. I mainly wrote this to be comedy.

Barry headed into the Arrow Cave on a Wednesday afternoon to visit with his friends, though mainly he was looking for Felicity. He needed her help to track a villain.

“Hey guys. Sorry for just dropping in-” he began but stopped when he noticed something.

Oliver staring was at him pointedly in a way that made the speedster feel very unwelcome.

“I… um… I can come back later...” said Barry with chagrin.

Oliver shook his head as if dispelling a thought.

“No, it’s good to see you.” He said, keeping his head down slightly. Oliver took in a deep breath through his mouth and let it out his nose.

Roy stared at him for a moment, his eyebrows raised in confusion. He’d never seen Oliver like this, neither had Thea for that matter.

Barry approached Oliver.

“Is Felicity here?” he asked. “I need to borrow her hacking skills,”

Oliver shook his head without speaking and turned his head away from Barry.

Roy’s hand flew to nose as the scent coming from Barry bombarded him. Being an Omega, he felt both ends of the spectrum. He had heat cycles but he could also sense a beta in heat, and man. Was Barry Allen a beta in heat. He wondered if Oliver was a alpha because that would explain his attitude. Roy was straight so He didn't _respond_ to males, but he could smell it and the longer Barry stayed the worse it got. He ducked his head down and whispered something to his girlfriend.

“ _Oh_ ,” she said as she felt Roy place something into her hand, a small blister package.

Thea approached Barry, placing herself between him and Oliver. Her brother seemed somewhat relieved, but not by much.

“Hey, Barry. I was wondering if you could give me a hand with something?” She asked. “I really need some help with some forensic stuff in the back.” she told him.

Barry raised his eyebrows at her but followed. He knew she was lying but if she was trying to get him away so badly it must have been important.

Once they were far enough away Thea looked around before saying.

“I know this is your personal business,” Thea started. “but Roy is an Omega and he could smell that you're er... “ she trialled off.

“Oh jeeze,” he started, turning a rare shade of red. “I'm so sorry I had no idea.” said Barry awkwardly.

“It’s fine. Don't worry,” said Thea. “But based on Oliver’s reaction apparently he might be an Alpha? I don't know anything about this stuff. Maybe you should take these and come back out when they kick in,” she suggested.

“Thanks,” he replied and looked at the back of the package. It was directed that Betas take four during a cycle, so Barry doubled that to make up for his matiblism. “I'll get him a new pack,” said Barry.

After a few minutes he emerged and Oliver was visibly calmer. He was still hiding his erection at the computer desk, but he could breathe normally.

“How come you never notice me?” asked Roy as they approached.

“Well, you're mated to my sister. That makes you my brother, your scents have mixed, making you smell like her,” said Oliver.

“That’s fair.” Roy said.

“Barry.” Said Oliver when Barry returned. “Sorry for being cold earlier.” He apologised. “I didn't realise we had so many ABOs on our team. You took me off guard.” He replied.

“I didn't know either.” Barry laughed and handed the suppressor pack back to Roy. “Roy, I owe you a new pack of these. My metabolism is… fast,” he laughed.

Roy nodded.

“Roy is this why you bit the back of my neck really hard when-” Thea started casually but was cut off by Oliver.

“Nope. Stop. If you two want to talk about _that_ you can leave.” said Oliver seriously.

“Fine.” replied Thea. “What does Barry smell like?” she asked. “I mean, he smells like burnt rubber to me. -- From the running, that's not an insult--” she added quickly.

“It’s weird for me to describe it,” admitted Roy. “It smells a little bad to me because I'm only attracted to females in heat but it's kind of the same but not appealing? It smells…” he struggled for words.

“It smells musky, but it gives you that heat in your stomach… but it's so intense that you forget it smells like shit to some,” said Oliver.

“Huh,” Thea crossed her arms. “I wonder why I’m not like that,” said Thea.

Oliver laughed once.

“What’s so funny?” She asked.

“You're not anything because Malcolm Merlyn is an Omega, and mom isn't anything. Most of the time only Alpha’s produce more of us.” He explained.

“So if Roy and I have a baby they won't be like you?” She asked.

“Well,” started Oliver. “That depends. If the child is male then there is a chance he will be a Beta. Tommy Merlin was a Beta. Good Lord he smelled so bad.” Oliver complained. “I loved that man but we were tossed together as kids so when my alpha genes kicked in I sort of claimed him into my pack so every time he went into heat and I was around him, I wanted to throw up.” laughed Oliver.

“This is very complicated. I hope we have a girl,” replied Thea.

“Are you pregnant?” asked Oliver. “You don't smell pregnant.” He added.

“No! Of course not.” laughed Thea. “Oh my god you can smell if I'm pregnant? Invasion of privacy.” She added.

“The chemicals in your body change a little when you're pregnant,” said Barry. “So hypothetically an Alpha with a great nose could tell if they tried,”  Barry explained. “Is this way my knees get weak around you, Ollie?” Barry asked, he honestly didn't know that much about Alphas. Iris was an omega so that's the only area he really looked into.

“I make you weak in the knees?” asked Oliver, a smirk on his face.

“No.” said Barry, his face getting hot.

“I mean I wouldn't be so weak to you if I didn't like you so no need to be shy abou--” he stopped mid sentence “Oh my god, Barry,” Oliver held his nose tightly closed. “Your damn matiblism.” He complained.

“Maybe if you would stop breathing on me, my heat wouldn't flare up!” Barry complained.

“I think Felicity left one of her heat kits at my apartment. Want to go get it?” asked Oliver.

Barry’s face turned a deep shade of red and he gave a firm nod.

“They're not going to get a kit, are they?” Thea said after a moment.

“Felicity isn’t like us so nope. Not at all. God I could smell them from here. I wouldn't be surprised if they're in the store room upstairs,” replied Roy.

“So, when do you go into heat?” She asked. “I think I saw you in heat once but I don't really know how that works,” she asked casually.

“I usually go into heat about four times a year, winter heats are the absolute worst.” he winced at the thought. “But my heat isn't as noticeable as Barry’s and I use represents.” He laughed. “I think betas have more heat cycles too, I think every other month? Oliver better be careful because Barry is _really_ in heat,” he noted.

“Careful of what?” asked Thea.

“Well, going into heat makes your fertile,” he replied. “and Alphas are good at breeding.”

“Are you saying Barry can get pregnant?” asked Thea.

“Yes. Technically I can too. Don't ask me to though,” he teased.

“Why didn't Oliver realise that Barry was like this before? They've known each other for a while.” she commented.

“Well you only smell like your role when you're in heat. I just don't know why Barry hasn't been mated yet,” Roy rubbed his chin.

“Have you met him?” Thea scoffed.

“Yes I have. His personality is amazing for a beta. Alphas are drawn to warm, kind betas. It puts out the vibe that he’d be a good parent.” Roy explained.

“Maybe he was holding out for someone I mean… You see how he looks at my brother.”

“Maybe.” He shrugged.

“Is going into heat something I can help with?” She asked, changing the subject. “For you I mean,” she leaned up to press their lips together.

“Not really. Heat is really embarrassing. I just deal with it myself. Going out is the worst though. Omegas are rare and literally every alpha within a six mile radius is on me when I'm in heat.”

“Is that why we’re always leaving places early?’ She asked.

“Yeah.” He nodded once.

About an hour later Oliver and Barry returned, Barry was suspiciously flushed and Oliver glued to his side, is hand on the other man’s hip.

“Really?” Asked Roy. “I'm going to have to deal with that stench for the next week and a half,” he complained, grumbling under his breath.

“I don't smell anything,” commented Thea.

“They didn't just fuck upstairs, they mated. Now the entire store room is going to smell like hell to me for a long time.” He muttered under his breath.

“Well. We’d put it off long enough so now it's done,” said Oliver.


End file.
